Falling Apart
by PEACHFRUITS
Summary: Vegeta and Goku are attracted to each other, but they know it can't happen. Yaoi, lemons included later on, VegetaGoku. My first serious fic. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

*Falling Apart*

*Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to super genius Akira Toriyama. All rights are reserved to him. I DO NOT own it and trying to sue me is worthless.

*WARNING: This story is Vegeta/Goku (and later maybe other pairings as well) and is most likely to have some lemons in it. Push "back" and get out if you feel uncomfortable with yaoi pairings and/or lemons.

*This story takes place after some time from the Buu thing.

*****************************************************************************

*Chapter 1*

*****************************************************************************

Goku was flying towards the West "Miyako" (city?), towards Bulma's mansion. The Capsule Corporation has grown so big that now it was taking over a huge part of the West City. There was no way even the forgetful Goku to forget her house. That is how much it stuck out.

Ding-dong. . .

Goku rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. It didn't require any patience to do so because there were hundreds of maids working at the mansion of the owner of Capsule Corporation. 

"Who is this?"

It wasn't one of the maids that answered. 

"It's me, Son Goku. I came to see Bulma"

". . .Come on in"

As Goku was entering through the gate, he thought of the person that just answered through the interphone. It was a guy, and his voice sounded very familiar. Goku was too concentrated in his thoughts that he didn't see the person that was coming towards him.

"What do you need Bulma for?"

Goku was so surprised by the sudden voice and he almost jumped. Vegeta was standing right in front of him, with his usual expression worn on his face.

"Vegeta! So you were the one that answered!"

Vegeta was dumbstruck by the foolishness of Goku's words. 

"You couldn't figure it out?"

"No, cuz you sound different through the interphone. I wonder if my voice would also sound strange if I talked"

Vegeta sighed. It's not the first time he realized that Goku had no sense of technology, but he couldn't help it.

"So where's Bulma?"

"Over there in that room"

They headed towards the room that Vegeta pointed at. On their way, Goku looked around the house as always. It was ever so big. They came to a door, and Vegeta knocked.

"Come on in~~~"

Vegeta opened the door and closed it behind him after they've entered. Goku was surprised by the room since it was nothing like the other rooms he's been in. It was a totally different one.

"Hey Bulma, hi Trunks"

"Hi Goku-san"

"Heeey Goku, what's up?"

Bulma said cheerfully, with a cigarette clenched between her teeth. On the table was an ashtray with a small pile of cigarettes in it.

"I'd say I'm fine. Dude, quit smoking, it's not good for not only your own health but for your family"

Goku liked everything of Bulma, except for the part that she was a heavy smoker.

"Yeah Goku-san, please, force her to quit. I don't want mom to die of lung cancer"

"Trunks, you and Bra are getting annoying about this whole smoking thing. Look at your father, he doesn't care"

Bulma waved at Vegeta. Trunks frowned. Vegeta cocked one eyebrow, but looked away quickly.

"Where is Bra anyways?"

Vegeta asked Bulma, now that she mentioned Bra.

"She's playing with Pan-chan somewhere"

Bulma picked up her coffee cup and took a sip. She is a caffein addict as well as smoking. Luckily she hasn't had any health problems yet.

"Why did you come here today, Goku-san?"

Trunks asked. If he hasn't done that, Goku would have forgotten the real reason for coming here, and chatted away with Bulma about health. Not that Saiyans can actually lecture about health, but Goku has been aware of his conditions more after all his heart problems and the care for his family.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I came to get a car for Gohan to use in the city"

"All right, I'll go get it. I'll be back soon"

Bulma smashed her cigarette on the ashtray and left. There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Um. . . I'll go now, to the city or something. I'm kinda bored"

And Trunks left too.

***

Silence. Goku and Vegeta were both silent for a while. Goku was the one who broke it.

"So. . . how's your family?"

After he said it, he couldn't help feeling like a fool. 

"Fine"

Another short silence.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

Vegeta was surprised by this straight-forward question. 

__

How can I answer if I can't explain myself? Would Kakarot understand whatever it is? I don't think so.

"No, I'm not mad"

"Then what is it?"

__

What is it? I might as well ask that myself.

". . .Will you shut up Kakarot?"

__

No, I didn't mean to say that.

Vegeta was having a dilemma. He has some ideas about what his feeling really is, but he doesn't want to admit it. He's not exactly happy about it, and anyways he thinks it's worthless to tell Goku unless he feels the same way.

"You don't have to be that snappy, do you? It's the first time we see each other in like half a year, and I'm glad to see you again you know"

Goku smiled. Vegeta was paralyzed by his smile. He couldn't admit it, he didn't want to, but he knew he was starting to blush.

"Hey, why are you turning red?"

"N-Nothing!"

__

I can't believe I'm actually blushing.

"You know something Vegeta?"

"What?"

Vegeta's heart was pounding. Goku sounded ever so serious.

*****************************************************************************

A/N: This is my first Dragon Ball fic ever. I wanted to start the lemony stuff in the first chapter, but it didn't work (^^;;) What I'm hoping to write are the dilemmas that the two Saiyans go through and their options between having each other or having their family. Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

*Falling Apart*

*Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to super genius Akira Toriyama. All rights are reserved to him. I DO NOT own it and trying to sue me is worthless.

*WARNING: This story is Vegeta/Goku (and later maybe other pairings as well) and is most likely to have some lemons in it. Push "back" and get out if you feel uncomfortable with yaoi pairings and/or lemons.

*This story takes place after some time from the Buu thing.

*****************************************************************************

*Chapter 2*

*****************************************************************************

There was a long pause after Goku's words. Vegeta was getting impatient.

"What is it that you want to say? Hurry up and say it!"

Vegeta knew that he had to cool off, but something inside him wouldn't let him do so. If it was somebody else's words, he wouldn't have cared so much. But it was Goku, and he was serious. More than that, Vegeta wished that Goku would define what his feelings are. 

"I hope you will understand my point"

"Well, Kakarot, I'm not that dumb"

"No, I mean, I'm really bad at putting feelings into words so I'm afraid you'll be confused"

Goku was as confused as Vegeta was. If only Vegeta could understand. . .

"C'mon just say . . . ?!"

__

What the fuck was that?!

To Vegeta's surprise, Goku had given him a soft kiss in mid-sentence. He couldn't believe what was happening. He blushed even deeper and his entire face was scarlet.

"Did you get my point?"

Goku was actually smiling. Vegeta was mad about that. He couldn't stand himself blushing in front of smiling Goku.

"Y-You. . . What was. . ."

Vegeta couldn't answer properly. What just happened was too shocking for him.

"Well, haven't you ever done it with Bulma?"

The word "Bulma" sounded a bit stingy. Goku meant it that way.

__

Bulma. . . I know I already have Bulma, erase damn Kakarot from my mind. . .

"I. . . I. . ."

Vegeta was confused to a point that he just collapsed to the floor. He knew what Goku had meant. He also knew what he felt. And he equally knew it was wrong.

"Wow, the strongest Saiyan prince can't take a kiss?"

Goku was actually starting to have some fun teasing Vegeta. The last word made Vegeta explode. 

"You're a dreadful jerk!"

Vegeta shouted, trying to scare the hell out of Goku, but apparently it didn't work. Goku grabbed his arms and pulled him so that their faces were so close, their noses almost touching.

"Listen, Vegeta. I've always wanted to tell you this, but I never had the chance. I was denying my feelings for too long, and when I finally admitted it, it was too late. I let the chance just slip away"

Goku was looking straight into Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta looked away.

"Why is it always you that is sure of yourself? How come I'm so confused while you're 100% sure of what you're doing? Am I the only one that finds it unfair? Am I not Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta always had to be beyond Goku. 

"Vegeta, it's not that hard to be true to yourself. Now tell me how you feel and your response about this"

Goku, the patient guy, was starting to get pissed.

__

How can Vegeta not get my point? 

"About what?!"

Vegeta was now equally pissed off. Finally, Goku blurted it out, making himself crystal-clear to anyone who heard it.

"That I love you! Did I have to say it this way?"

By then, Goku's face was the same scarlet-red as Vegeta. Vegeta looked surprised and blank at the same time.

"~~~_YOU_, lovin. . .///"

Vegeta was too embarrassed to say the rest. He stopped.

"Exactly"

Goku's voice was calmer. He let go of Vegeta's arms.

". . .I should have never done this in the first place. . ."

__

No, I have to admit it, it was great, Kakarot.

". . .You don't even respond to my confession of my biggest secret ever. . ."

Silence. Vegeta seemed to be absorbing every single word of Goku's, yet he showed no reaction.

"Now I'm even starting to feel guilty. . ."

After this word, Vegeta finally said something. Or shouted it out with an impulse, better say.

"WHAT? Why guilty, I mean, I never said anything like that for your kiss. . .///"

Vegeta was steaming. He couldn't stand talking about the kiss, but he still did. He's got to decrease his impulsivity, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Not for you, but for our beloved wives"

Goku said mysteriously, and right after that, Bulma came into the room with a car capsule in her hand.

*****************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry if you found this one too short. . . I didn't have much time these days. I couldn't achieve my goal to start the lemony stuff, but that's all right, I can try next chapter. . .! Review plz!


End file.
